A Total Gwevin Fic
by Furubawaii
Summary: If you love gwevin pairing check it out! I am horrible at writing summaries. My apologies. i do not own ben ten alien force or any of its characters. Chapter six ready to rumble!
1. The Bet

This is a total gwevin fic

** Because i luvvs that pairing. Please review, criticism and ideas welcome! ENJOY!**

**Chapter 1:The Bet**

HONK HONK!!

"Come on Gwen whats taking so long!?" Kevin yelled at her house.

"A little impatient aren't we Kev?" said a voice from the backseat.

"Shut up Ben you alien freak!"

"Oh, I'm the freak, metal mutant?"

Kevin turned around and glared at Ben. "At least-"

The two boys were so busy squabbling they didn't see Gwen coming out of the house.

"Hey will you two stop it?! All you ever do is argue!" Gwen shouted at them as she got into the green striped camero. She faced Kevin as he backed up out of her driveway. "Cant you go a day without arguing with Ben?"

Ben coughed a no.

Kevin pretended not to hear it. "I can do anything."

Gwen rolled her eyes. " I bet that you can't go a day without fighting Ben"

"That's a bet I'll take"Kevin smirked.

"This should be interesting" Ben said, smiling.

Kevin groaned inwardly. _What did I just do?_

* * *

**Sorry this chapter was soo short. The next chapter will be longer. Promise! Review! u all**

* * *


	2. DNAliens Attack

Chapter 2: DNAliens Attack

Sorry there wasnt any Gwevin in the first chapter. There will be some in this chapter just to let you know. REVIEW PLEASE!

* * *

"So where did you say we were going?" Kevin asked Gwen.

"To the old abandoned mansion on the other side of town. There has been some unusual sightings there, so I think we need to go check it out."

"Ok then." Kevin sped up way over the speed limit.Cars honked at him as he flew past them.

"Kevin! The mansion's over there!" Gwen screamed as Kevin dodged an oncoming truck. He swerved the car to the right so he wouldn't miss the driveway. Kevin's prized possession screeched to a stop.

"Well that wasn't horrifying at all." Ben sarcastically remarked.

"Not as horrifying as-" Gwen looked at him. "Oh right. I forgot."_This bet thing is going to be harder than I thought._

Ben looked at him smugly. "Let's just find out what's going on here." Gwen made her way to the front door. The two boys followed. She turned around. "It's locked."

Kevin grinned. "Allow me." He touched the doorknob, turning into a copper version of himself. Then he knocked down the door. The three quietly snuck around the house looking for anything out of the ordinary. Finally Ben found some green light glowing from the cellar.

The three teens found themselves going down the stairs, where about a hundred DNAliens were building new alien tech for their master. And by the looks of it, it was going to be big. As the team gazed at the almost finished tech a DNAlien saw them. Suddenly a swarm of the ugly aliens came running at the Tennysons and Kevin. Ben became Swampfire and threw fireballs at the intergalactic fighters.

"Ben, you need to destroy their invention now! Kevin and I will hold them off!" Gwen yelled as Kevin knocked two DNAliens out at the same time._I love my job._ Kevin thought.

While Ben was busy destroying the Alien Tech, Gwen was having trouble holding the aliens off. There was now fifty left and she could feel herself getting weaker and weaker. She looked to her right and saw the ex-con was getting slower too.

"Kevin, there's too many of them!"

"I know. Hold on for a little longer!"

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Just then there was an explosion, killing the rest of the DNAliens. Ben had destroyed the invention, causing it to explode just after Ben leapt to safety. As the smoke cleared, he saw that Gwen's manna had protected her and Kevin. He sighed in relief.

"Thanks for the warning, Tennyson." Kevin said.

"Hey, I just saved you from all those DNAliens that you couldn't handle!"

"Oh yeah it's my fault that me and Gwen always get the hard job."

"I believe it's Gwen and I." Ben smirked.

"Oh shut it."

"How about both of you be quiet!" Gwen yelled. Both boys looked at her, startled. "Thankyou. And Kevin, I believe you just lost the bet."

"OK, you win Gwen. Can we just get out of here?" He looked around at the dead DNAliens. It was disgusting.

"Let's go. If the mansion was in bad condition before, it's in horrible condition now."

Kevin climbed in the driver's seat. He waited until everybody was in and then headed to the other side of the city to find a place to eat. He snuck a look at Gwen. _She still looks beautiful even when she just kicked alien butt._

"What?" Gwen turned from the window to face Kevin. "Did you say something?"

_Did I just say that out loud? Oops._ "Uhh no." Kevin blushed. He looked in the rearview mirror and Ben smiled to show Kevin he heard. Kevin turned his attention back to the road.

"Oh yeah Kevin, I hope you remember you still lost the bet." Gwen reminded him.

"Aww. I was hoping you forgot. OK what do you want Gwen? Anything you want."

Gwen smiled mischeviously. "Anything?"


	3. It's a Date?

**Heyy all you gwevin lovers. here's some fluff for your troubles. . When I get 4 more reviews I'll write the next chapter. All reviews count: Suggestions, Praise, Flames, etc! So send in those reviews please. BTW thanks to all 3 of my reviewers. They made me feel special. .**

* * *

**Chapter 3: It's a Date?**

Ben knew what was coming next. So many times Gwen had called him, on the verge of tears, asking if there was something wrong with her. And when he would answer "No, there's absolutely nothing wrong with you," she would ask why Kevin hasn't asked her out yet. That question, Ben could not answer.

Kevin raised his eyebrows, waiting for her answer.

"A date." Gwen blurted, her cheeks turning a pretty shade of pink.

Kevin frowned._ It would kill me to set her up on a date with someone else. I wonder who's the lucky guy she has her eyes on. What does he have that I don't?_ "With who?" he asked dejectedly. In the backseat, Ben smacked his forehead. Gwen gave Kevin an odd look.

Ben rolled his eyes. "She wants **YOU** to ask her out on a date!"

The raven haired boy sighed in relief. "Ohhh, I get it now. Yeah, I can do that. I mean, If that's what you want." He hoped it was.

"It is." Gwen smiled. _Finally! I'm going on a date with Kevin! Of course, technically I asked him on a date, but he said yes pretty quickly.Well, once he knew what I meant._

"I'll pick you up at 7."

"Umm, Kevin, it's 8 right now." Gwen told him. Ben snickered.

"I knew that, I meant 7 tomorrow."_Nice save.NOT! It's better this way i guess. If our date was 7 tonight I'd only have 3 hours with her. If I pick her up at 7AM tomorrow I would get to spend more time with her. Maybe an all day date?_

"Uh-huh," Ben said, smiling. He sent a look at Gwen that said _Pfft, Kevin's not slow at all._

"Where are you going to take me?"Gwen asked.

"That's for me to know and you to find out."

Gwen shook her head, grinning. "You are impossible sometimes."

Kevin laughed. "Impossibly charming? Funny? Good looking?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Pigheaded?" Ben offered.

Gwen laughed too. "Nope, just impossible."

A look of mock hurt registered on Kevin's face. "Me?"

"Yes, you. Now look where you're driving before you kill us all."

"Aye aye captain."

Gwen stared out the window wondering._ Did he mean he's picking me up 7 AM or PM? Would it seem stupid to ask? Oh well, it looks like I'll have to wake up extra early tomorrow. But he seems to be the type that sleeps in until like, noon. I'll still wake up at 6 AM, with Kevin you never know._

Kevin pulled up to Gwen's house. He escorted her to her front door. "See you tomorrow Gwen." He hugged her quickly. Then he walked off her porch, embarassed and blushing at his actions. Kevin heard her say goodnight, then go inside her house as he walked away. _That was so stupid. I didn't plan to do that, It just happened. I kind of liked though.Oh Who am I kidding, I loved it._

Kevin ran into the car door. Ben smirked. "You're supposed to open it."

The now bruised boy got into the car, narrowing his eyes at the brunette. He put his focus back on driving. "Who needs doors anyways?" He mumbled. He got back onto the road that lead to Ben's house. The driver moved his eyes from the road to the rearview mirror, to see Ben smiling at him. "What?"

"I saw you and Gwen on the porch. What, no goodnight kiss? Are you getting a fever? Your face is awfully red tonight." Ben laughed.

Kevin's blush had returned. "And you wonder why I usually drop you off first."

"No, I just assume that you want to spend some time **alone** with Gwen."

" Oh look Benjy, this is your stop."

"Bye lover boy."

"Bye boy with no life of his own."

Kevin sped away to the abandoned house where he stayed. He fell asleep with a goofy grin on his face, lost in his fantasies.

_Back at Gwen's house….._

Gwen stared at the ceiling thinking. Unlike Kevin she wasn't escaping to dreamland that easily._ I can't believe he hugged me! Was it a friendly hug or an I really like you hug? Probably just a friendly hug. Is it weird to feel this way about a guy who tried to kill me before? Does he feel the same way about me? Why did I have to make the first move? Why can't I stop thinking about him? Why won't the questions stop? When will I get the answers? Tomorrow maybe? Where is Kevin taking me tomorrow? What time is it? _Gwen rolled over to look at her clock. 11:11. _I better get to sleep. I don't want to have bags under my eyes tomorrow._ In ten minutes the red-head fell asleep.


	4. Jealous Of A Dolphin

**yayy! 'nother chapter up! **

**Chapter 4: Jealous of a Dolphin  
**

Beep. Beep. Beeeeeeeeeeeeeep! Gwen rolled over and hit the off button on her alarm clock. _Grrr. Five more minutes. Wait… there's something going on today. Hmmm, what was it? Something about Kevin. A Date!_ Her eyes opened all the way as she sprang out of bed. Gwen was no longer tired. The anodite got ready quickly, even though she still wasn't sure if her date was going to be here in twenty minutes or in 12 hours. _Better safe than sorry._

She hurried downstairs to scarf down some breakfast.

"Gwen! You're up earlier than usual. Eveything okay?" Her dad asked. Mr. Tennyson was just about to leave for work.

"Yeah,umm me and a friend are going somewhere. I don't know when I'll be back, or when I am going."

"Okay, just be back home by 10:30 tonight."

"I'm sure it won't take that long."_Will it?_

"Just in case. Bye Gwen."

"See ya, Dad."

Gwen helped herself to some toast. Then she waited out on the porch. _If he doesn't show up in ten minutes he's picking me up at 7 pm. Oh look, there's Kevin's car!_

Kevin stopped the car and smiled at her. "Hop in." So she did. _Okay, not knowing where we are going is killing me._

They drove along silently for a couple of minutes. Then Gwen, just couldn't take it anymore.

"Kevin can you please tell me where we're going?"

He was wearing his usual smirk, teasing her. "Wouldn't you like to know."

"Yes I would. So… Tell Me!"

"Sorry, You'll just have to wait and see." The look he gave Gwen told her he wasn't sorry at all._ I am enjoying this._

"Humph." Gwen crossed her arms and pouted. She could not identify any of her sorroundings. _I guess I will just have to wait. _The girl fell asleep, leaning back in her chair.

_She fell asleep. Oh well that's okay, I'm just glad that she's here with me. How come she could ask me out, but I couldn't ask her out? I will though someday. Hopefully soon._

"Where am i?" Gwen wondered aloud.She was in a boat, clear beautiful blue water all around her.

"With me." A familiar voice behind her said. She turned around.

"Kevin?" what was he doing here? _Oh yeah, he was taking me on a date_._ But how did I get in the boat? Had he carried me? She imagined his strong arms holding her. She felt all tingly inside._

"The one and only."

He hugged her. Just then the clear skies became grey. The water became restless, a shade of dark blue. And the boat rocked, causing Gwen to fall out of the side. Kevin tried to grab her hand to pull her back in, only to get pulled into the dark, murky water also. They tried to swim but couldn't move their arms. Slowly they sank to the bottom of the lake, their screams muffled by the angry water.

"Gwen. Gwen! Wake up!" Kevin shook the sleeping girl, trying to save her from her nightmare. Finally she opened her eyes, screaming.

"What? What happened?" Gwen asked, looking around. Kevin wiped a tear from her face.

"You fell asleep, then started screaming . So I woke you up."_You were also calling my name. Do you dream about me often?_ Kevin smiled smugly but Gwen had no idea why.

"Umm thanks."

He glanced at her while starting the car again. He had pulled over to wake up. "No problem."

"Are we almost there yet? Wherever there is."She mumbled the last part.

"Yep. We'll be there in about five minutes." Gwen looked at the car clock to see what time it was. 8:30 am.

Kevin was curious about what had gone on in Gwen's dream. "Sooo…. What did you dream about?"

_Why does he wanna know? _ " Oh nothing really. Just dreaming about my old dog who was stolen."_ What am I talking about, I never had a dog?_

"I see. And was his name Kevin? You seemed to be screaming that name a lot." Gwen blushed.

"Ha ha, very funny. Actually I dreamed that you were the guy who stole him."

"Hey! I've never stolen a dog in my life."

"Oh right I forgot. You only steal alien tech."

"Exactly. Ok, We're here!" Gwen looked at a big sign near the parking lot where Kevin was entering. THE ZOO was printed in big letters.

_Kevin doesn't strike me as the kind of guy who goes to the zoo a lot._

Kevin knew what she was thinking. "What can I say, Im a very complex man."Gwen raised an eyebrow, getting out of the parked car.

"Plus Ben told me you liked animals."

She smiled, rolling her eyes."Come on, let's go." Gwen took his hand and lead him to the entrance, where she let go of his hand, much to Kevin's disappointment.

"I'm thirsty, let's go get some drinks." Kevin said after paying admission._ I wonder where he got the money from. On second thought, I don't want to know._

Gwen followed him to a small stand that sold refreshments. She ordered a strawberry smoothie with whipped cream and Kevin ordered a coke. Again, he paid with his mysterious money.

"What do want to see first?" Kevin asked Gwen.

"I think we should start here (she pointed at the map) and go around."

"Ok, works for me."

The two teens started at the giraffes, then saw the hippos, koalas, and rhinos. After looking at the rhino, who sent Kevin death glares while Gwen laughed, they moved on to the gorillas.

"Say hi to your great ancestors Gwen" Kevin teased. Instead of making a comeback, Gwen scooped a tiny bit of whipped cream, from her smoothie, with her finger and put it on the tip of Kevin's nose. He tried to get it off using his tongue, but he couldn't reach it.

"nnnnh. Nnnh." Kevin strained his tongue. Gwen giggled.

"As much as this amuses me, people are starting to stare." She grabbed a napkin off a hot dog stand and used it to wipe the whip cream off his nose. Then she threw it away.

The petting zoo (a zoo inside a zoo?) was their next stop. Gwen sat down, petting a cute white bunny, while a bunch of goats followed Kevin around. After five minutes Kevin was right beside her, with the goats not far behind.

"Can we go see the next display now? These goats are freaking me out."

"Sure." Gwen put the bunny down and headed to the dolphin show. She looked back at Kevin who had slammed the gate door in the goats face and stuck his tongue out at them.

"Are you coming?"

"Yeah." He left the goats and quickened his pace to catch up to his date. They took a seat near the middle and watched the dolphins do flips and dives and other tricks.

"Okay, who wants to be the lucky guy who gets a kiss from Trina, the dolphin?" the dolphin trainer asked. Nobody raised their hands."Okay how about the guy in the black shirt?" She asked, pointing at Kevin.

Kevin, thinking she was talking about someone else near him, said "I feel sorry for the sucker who has to kiss the dolphin." He laughed.

"That 'sucker' she's pointing at is you." Kevin stopped laughing and Gwen started. She pushed him toward the dolphin pool .

"Ok, all you have to do is stand there and wait." The trainer explained. "Ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be to kiss a dolphin."

"Don't worry, I just brushed her teeth last month." Kevin shuddered as the dolphin's master made a hand motion. Trina popped out of the water and gave the Raven haired boy a kiss on the lips. Kevin, disgusted, wiped his lips with the back of his hand.

"eww." He looked at the dolphin. "I'm sorry but I don't like you like that!"

Trina splashed some water on him. The audience cracked up.

"Let's hear it for this young man!"The audience clapped and Kevin bowed.

He returned to his seat next to Gwen.

After the show, the Kevin and Gwen saw a few more animals then left the zoo, to look for a place to eat dinner.

"Look, there's a restaurant." Gwen pointed it out.

Kevin parked the car and the couple went inside the Ruby Tuesdays restaurant.

The waiter asked "Table for two?"

"Yeah."

As the waiter led them to their table, he noticed Kevin was wet (his clothes hadnt dried yet from the dolphin incident). When the two young people sat down he asked Kevin "Is it raining outside? None of the other customers are wet."

"Oh, um no, I just had a little run in with a dolphin." Ignoring the confused look on the server's face he and Gwen ordered their meals and drinks.

After the two had finished dinner Kevin paid and left the waiter a nice tip. After, Gwen and Kevin got back into the car and headed to Gwen's house. Kevin wasn't driving as fast as usual.

They drove in a comfortable silence until they were at Gwen's house.

"So how did you like kissing a dolphin?"

Kevin made a face as he pulled up to her driveway. "I did not enjoy that. But what I did enjoy,was seeing you jealous after Trina kissed me."

"I was not jealous!" Gwen informed him as he walked her to her house.

"Oh yes you were." Gwen was about to tell him how wrong he was but Kevin spoke again.

"And you don't need to be jealous of me kissing a dolphin, because I'd much rather kiss you than anyone, or anything(obviously referring to the dolphin) in the world."

So he did.

* * *

**OOOOH! HOw did u like that? REVIEW PLEASE!!**

* * *


	5. Kayla

**Chapter 5 is here to eat you all :) . Anyways i hope you like it! Please sir, reviews for the poor?**

**Chapter 5: Kayla  
**

Gwen was getting ready to go to Mr. Smoothies with Kevin and Ben. She had half an hour left to get ready so she didn't rush, just floated dreamily around her house, eating breakfast, brushing her hair and teeth, all that stuff.

_I had a really great time last night. For some strange reason, I really, really, REALLY like Kevin. But he's so obnoxious, stubborn, argumentative... But he can also be really nice, sweet, and funny. And now I know that he likes me too. Probably not as much as I like him, but still it's a start. Is this going to change anything? The team? Our friendship? _

**Back with Kevin...**

_Do I really have to pick Ben up? Maybe I could just "accidentally" I forget to pick him up. I know he's going to bother me about yesterday. Speaking of yesterday, That was really fun. Maybe I should ask Gwen out today. _He smiled, thinking about his magical kiss yesterday._ Yep, I'm definitely going to ask her out today. -sigh- I guess I have to pick up Ben._

He stopped at Ben's house, where Ben was sitting in the grass waiting. Ben got up and climbed into the backseat.

"So how was your big date with Gwen yesterday?" Ben wiggled his eyebrows.

"Fun... cuz you weren't there!"

"Oh hardy har har. So where did you take her? To see your house at the dump?"

"None of your business. I don't ask you what you do with Julie do I?"

"Umm, ya you do."

"Well who asked you anyways? Why don't you stick your head in a toilet bowl to keep your nose out of my business?"

"Hey cool it. Aren't we a little grouchy today? But I guess nothing's out of the ordinary then is there?"

"Nope you're still short and super annoying, and I still have to refrain myself from the urge to throw you out the window."

Ben frowned._ You just can't help from bringing my size into this again. But that's okay cuz I can just embarass you in front of Gwen when we pick her up. _"Sooo... did you kiss her?" Ben saw Kevin's face turn a deep shade of red. _Bingo. _"You did! I knew it! Kevin and Gwen sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I" Kevin cut him off.

"Shut up or I'll kick your butt."

" Oh like you could. And if you even tried Gwen would be like 'Please don't Kevin' and you'd start drooling over her like usual.  
OOH Gwen i luv u soo much!" Ben mimicked in a high voice.

_Just ignore him Kevin..._Ben started making kissing sounds.

"Okay thats it." Kevin pulled the car over and reached into his glove compartment, being careful not to spill his collection of speeding tickets.

**Ten minutes later...**

Gwen spotted the familiar green car outside her window._ About time! What took them so long?_

Gwen locked the house door and got into the passenger seat.

"Hi Kevin." She smiled at him. "Hi B-" She stopped when she saw that there was a piece of Duct tape across his mouth. And his hands were tied behind his back. "Kevin!" She looked at him waiting for an explanation.

"Umm... It's the latest fashion?" Gwen rolled her eyes. _I wonder what Ben said to make Kevin tie him up..._

"Untie him." Kevin pulled over and did so. "and the duct tape."

Kevin smiled. "My pleasure." He ripped it off, causing Ben to scream. The older male snickered. "Oops."

He started the car up again and got back on the road. There was an awkward silence, that Kevin decided to break.

"Did you dream about me again last night?" Kevin asked her.

"Ya I dreamed that you and the dolphin that you kissed yesterday got married and had little metallic dolphin babies."

Ben's eyes widened. "When I asked you if you kissed her, I meant Gwen, not a dolphin."

"Yeah dude, sea creatures turn me on."

"Then Gwen must be part dolphin too." Kevin threw a tissue box at Ben's head, which Ben caught just in time.

Then got out of the parked car and toward the Smoothie line. Ben and Gwen followed. After getting their smoothies, They sat at a semi-clean table, with the sun beating down on them. The sun reflected off of Gwen's red hair, making her look gorgeous. Although Kevin always thought Gwen looked gorgeous. _Ughh I don't deserve her. She's beautiful, smart, funny. But yet she still likes me. Well I'm just doing her a favor. If she likes me -which i hope she does- then I can't disappoint her. When do I ask her out though?_

"Hellooo- Kevin! Snap out of it!" Ben waved his hand in his teammates face. The lovestruck guy pushed his hand away, coming back to reality.

"What?"

"You were staring at Gwen again." Ben laughed at his friend.

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Guys! Cut it out! You're acting like 5 year olds." She looked at a 5 year old who was sitting quietly at the next table, sipping her smoothie. "Okay, like 3 year olds! When are you going to grow up?"

"When you stop acting like a mom!" Ben said.

"I act nothing like a mother! Do I Kevin?"

Kevin stopped staring at Gwen again. "No, nope, not at all, no way." _What are we talking about?"_

"Of course Kevin would say you don't act like a mom, he's in love with you."

"She acts nothing like a mom!" Kevin said, blushing profusely, hoping no one would notice.Of course Ben noticed but was too busy arguing to point it out.

While the trio argued a pair of eyes watched them. She decided it was time for Kevin Levin to pay. So she walked out of her car toward the table the team was sitting at. The blonde was wearing a super short miniskirt and tight tank top, revealing a tad too much cleavage. Kevin thought they were still friends. But he was oh so wrong. _And it's time for him to see just how wrong he is._ She approached The table where her "friend" argued.

"Hi Kevin!" The blonde greeted him and sat on his lap. Kevin didn't argue because Kayla always sat on his lap. They were close friends, but Kevin didn't like her the way he liked Gwen. Not even close._ What is she wearing? She doesn't usually dress this way. Does she? It has been years since I last saw her.  
_

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your little friends Kevy?"

_Kevy? _"Kayla, This is Ben and Gwen."

"hellooooo Kayla" Ben said.

"hi" Gwen said through gritted teeth. _Why is she on his lap? And why is he letting her?_

"Ya ya." she said. Kayla turned back to Kevin. "Soo... Where have you been?"

"Around." _In other words sitting in the null void then teaming up with my ex-enemies._

"Well Im so glad I finally found you because Ive been wanting to do this again." She pressed her body up against Kevin and started kissing him passionately. He pushed her off.

"What the hell?!" Kevin exclaimed.

Gwen stood up, trying not to cry. "It was nice meeting you." She said to Kayla. Then she turned to Kevin. "I wish I could say the same for you." Then she took off, towards the road.

"Wait! Gwen!" Kevin shouted. Ben opened his mouth to say something, then closed it and shook his head glaring at Kevin. Then he chased after Gwen.

Kevin stood up, pushing Kayla off his lap. "What the fuck was that?" He asked her. Then he followed the Tennysons on foot, forgetting he had a car.

Kayla sat alone at the table and smiled. "My work here is done." Then she walked to her car.

* * *

**Who is Kayla? What will Kevin do? Stay tuned to find out. IM HUNGRY FOR REVIEWS! FEED ME!!  
**


	6. A Time to Climb

**Thanks to all my reviewers so far! I just wanted to tell you again how glad I am that people like this story. sorry i havent updated in a while. u know skool started and everything... anyways heres chapter 6 I hope u like it!!**

**Is the title corny or what? Maybe my whole story is corny... What do you guys think?**

* * *

**Chapter 6: A Time to Climb  
**

Gwen ran as fast as she could to the place where she first saw her grandmother, the pond. The broken hearted teen sat under a tree, wiping away a tear._ I hate him. So him and Kayla can just be happy together forever and I wouldnt care. I really, really, really would not care one bit... okay, maybe I do care, just a tiny bit._

Ben had lost Gwen, figuring she would have gone straight home, he went to his own house, so he would not be late for dinner. Even though Ben had given up looking for Gwen, Kevin had not.

**Back with Gwen...**

Gwen started skipping stones. Well actually, it was more like her chucking rocks into the pond and hoping one of them would magically skip. Which, much to her disappointment, did not not happen. The lonely girl was so absorbed in her thoughts that she did not hear someone approaching. What she did notice was a smooth, grey stone sail past her and skip 3 times. Gwen turned and found herself face to face with Kevin.

He looked at her seriously, "Gwen, I-" She turned and started to walk away from him. "Oh no you dont." He caught up to her and embraced her from behind.

"Let me go! Get away from me! Go back to Kayla! I don't care what you do, just stay away from me!" She felt him cringe.

"Kayla is just a friend!"

"Oh yeah, she looked real friendly."

"Will you just let me explain!?" Gwen was silent, waiting for his excuse. _This better be good._

"Kayla was my girlfriend before I got stuck in the Null Void. I only went out with her because i wanted to feel loved for once in my life. But she was crazy about me. She was also really bossy, arrogant, and stubborn (Gwen's thoughts;_ just like someone else i know...), _and i just did not feel the same way she felt about me. So I broke up with her. But she was the first person who really understood me, and cared about me so we stayed friends. Sometimes she would joke around with me, by sitting on my lap and stuff, but we were just friends. Who knew she was just pretending to be my friend to get revenge? I am just so sorry Gwen." Kevin noticed he was still holding onto Gwen so he, reluctantly, let her go.

_I guess it really wasnt Kevin's fault, but it still hurt me to see Kayla kiss him though._ Gwen looked up at him with sad eyes.

_She still doesn't forgive me. I have an idea..._

He started climbing the **VERY** tall tree Gwen was previously sitting under.

"What are you doing?"

"Climbing."

"I can see that! And may I ask why you are climbing?!" The anodite had to scream so Kevin could hear her. He was almost at the top. _Man, he must be part monkey, he climbs really fast! He better be careful, he's going to fall. _

"Im going to jump since you don't forgive me!"

"KEVIN! You are not going to jump! I forgive you!"

"What? I cant hear you! Goodbye forever Gwen! Be sure to tell Ben it's your fault I died!"

"Kevin don't be crazy!" He had reached the top.

"Sorry, being crazy is what I do best!"

Gwen's teammate jumped._ She is going to use her manna to save me... right? RIGHT?_

She did. And when she put him down next to her, she pushed him into the pond.

Kevin shivered getting out. "What was that for?"

"You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"OK, I guess I deserved getting pushed into the pond." He grinned.

"What?" Gwen asked the wet, crazy boy.

"Now you have to give me a hug."

"Never!" She ran away, laughing, from Kevin who was chasing her.

Finally, Kevin caught up to Gwen and scooped her up, making her almost as drenched as he was. The green eyed girl squealed.

"I'm not putting you down till i walk back to Mr.smoothies, where I forgot my car."

"You forgot your car?!"_ He would never forget his car in a million years!_

"I know it's unbelievable, I forgot my car. Truth is, there are some things more important to me."

* * *

**Yayy for UnderxGravity!! She got it right! Kayla was a jealous ex!**

**What did you think of the latest chapter? Tell me through REVIEWS! I cannot get enough of those.**

**Stay tuned for more Gwevin!!**


End file.
